Curhatan sang Kapten
by 220734khageswara
Summary: "Kalo memang begitu, kenapa pelatih meminta gue menjadi kapten?", "Apa gue boleh mengundurkan diri?"/"Hanya karena begitu, lalu lo menyerah?"/AR/WARNING! OC inside, Matsuyama-sentris/


**Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Midori Ozora (c) 220734khageswara**

 **Curhatan sang Kapten**

by 220734khageswara

Sore ini, latihan tim Jepang U-23 telah usai. Semuanya bergegas kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Hanya Pelatih Kira dan asisten-asistennya berserta sang kapten tim yang masih di pinggir lapangan.

"Jadi, untuk sekarang latihan intensif untuk menghadapi olimpiade yang sebentar lagi dilaksanakan babak kualifikasinya. Semuanya setuju?" tanya Pelatih Kira yang disertai anggukan seluruh asistennya. "Bagaimana dengan Matsuyama selaku kapten? Bisa kondisikan teman-temanmu?"

"Siap bisa, pelatih." jawab Matsuyama pendek.

"Ya! Kumpul kita selesai hari ini!"

Semuanya pun kembali ke asrama. Midori Ozora, asisten pelatih di bidang analisis data strategis pun berjalan sama Tamotsu Ide, rekan satu bidangnya.

"Tamotsu-kun, kita diskusi soal strategi tim kita untuk melawan tim Denmark yuk! Kebetulan aku ada cuplikan hasil pertandingan mereka dengan tim-tim lain." ajak Midori sambil membawa _flashdisk_ kecil miliknya. Tamotsu pun mengangguk.

"Hayu deh, Midori-san! Setelah ini kita menghadap lagi ke Pelatih Kira, gimana?"

"Itulah. Hehehehehe."

"Midori! Ide!"

Matsuyama memanggil mereka berdua. Penampilannya masih belum berubah, masih menggunakan seragam latihannya. Tampaknya dia tidak kembali ke asramanya. Matsuyama pun menghampiri Midori.

"Maaf kalo gue ngeganggu, tapi boleh gak gue ngobrol sebentar sama lo, Midori?" tanya Matsuyama _to the point_. Midori beradu pandang dengan Tamotsu.

"Ya udah kalo gitu. Mungkin bisa nanti malam ya, Midori-san. Aku duluan ya!" kata Tamotsu sambil pamit pergi. Midori pun hanya mengangguk saja dan menatap pemuda tegap yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Ayo kita ke lobi untuk bicara. Siapa tau lo..."

"Di pinggir lapangan saja. Gue lagi gak mood buat ketemu siapapun di asrama."

Midori cukup kaget dengan pernyataan Matsuyama tadi. Akan tetapi Midori hanya bisa mengiyakan saja.

"Oke, gak masalah."

~000~

Langit sore pun berubah menjadi malam, Matsuyama dan Midori pun duduk di _bench_ dekat lapangan. Midori yang penasaran langsung bertanya pada Matsuyama mengenai hal yang ingin dibicarakan itu.

"Tampaknya lo lagi galau. Ada apa?"

"Midori, apa menurut lo, seorang kapten itu adalah seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan hebat melebihi yang lain?"

Midori hanya garuk-garuk dagu. Berusaha memahami pertanyaan Matsuyama itu. Pertanyaan umum yang cukup sulit ditafsirkan oleh siapapun.

"Kemampuan hebat itu relatif sih menurutku. Semua orang itu memiliki kemampuan yang hebat. Kalo ternyata patokan seorang kapten itu adalah kemampuan yang hebat, berarti semua orang bisa dong jadi kapten?"

Matsuyama pun terdiam mendengar argumentasi itu. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan sikap tidak puas. Midori merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan sang kapten.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Midori untuk memastikan bahwa sahabatnya ini baik-baik saja.

"Kalo memang begitu, kenapa pelatih meminta gue menjadi kapten? Gue denger omongan mereka semua kalo seharusnya Tsubasa yang jadi kapten karena dia hebat dalam segalanya, bukan gue! Gue tau, ini tugas dari pelatih, tapi gue ngerasa gak enak aja kalo begitu!"

"Ada lagi?"

"Apa gue boleh mengundurkan diri?"

Midori menatap Matsuyama. Meskipun datar, Matsuyama bisa melihat dari mata sahabatnya itu bahwa Midori terkejut dengan keputusannya.

"Hanya karena begitu, lalu lo menyerah?"

Matsuyama terdiam.

"Kalo lo mau mundur, siapa yang akan menggantikan lo? Jun? Taro? Atau siapa lagi?"

Midori mengusap-usap rambut Matsuyama yang lepek karena keringat. Matsuyama pun terkejut, baru kali ini Midori mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan lembut seperti seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Jadi? Apa keputusan lo?"

Matsuyama masih terdiam.

"Gak bisa jawab kan? Mau gue jelasin? Kayaknya lebih baik dijelasin deh, biar lo paham."

Midori pun melipat tangannya. Tatapannya pun menerawang ke arah lapangan. "Lo tau gak, menjadi kapten itu gak gampang lho..., justru berat dan harus tahan banting."

"Gue tau, memang harus tahan banting. Gue harus rela menggadaikan urusan pribadi gue demi tim. Tapi kenapa mereka berkata begitu sih? Mereka menilai kalo jadi kapten itu hanya untuk yang berkompeten dan memiliki skill! Oke gue akuin, gue bukan seorang jenius di sepakbola. Gue bukan Tsubasa, Misaki, Hyuga, Wakabayashi, apalagi Misugi yang jenius! Gue hanya senang bermain sepakbola dan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik! Apa itu salah? Trus gue dianggap gak pantes jadi kapten disini? Mereka dengan mudahnya bilang kalo seandainya Tsubasa disini, dia yang lebih pantes jadi kapten, bukan gue! Bukan seorang Hikaru Matsuyama!"

Matsuyama semakin emosi. Napasnya naik turun ketika dia menceritakan semuanya. Midori hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Matsuyama.

"Hikaru, yang bilang gitu tuh mereka yang gak tau apa-apa soal bebannya seorang kapten. Di saat mereka enak-enak istirahat, kaptennya yang kena marah pelatih gara-gara rekannya itu melakukan kesalahan. Mereka gak tau soal itu, makanya bisa ngomong gitu. Lalu..."

Midori tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Matanya menatap Matsuyama yang terlihat masih emosi.

"Kenapa kita milih lo jadi kapten? Karena lo punya kemampuan yang bahkan pemain dengan skill imba pun gak punya. Apa coba?"

"Gue gak tau." balas Matsuyama jengkel.

" _Leadership_ lo, Hikaru. Kemampuan lo buat memimpin teman-teman itu udah di atas rata-rata lho! Bahkan Tsubasa-niichan pun berpendapat kalo seharusnya lo yang lebih pantas jadi kapten daripada dia. Selain itu, lo tuh jago 'ngelobi' siapapun. Lo bisa interaksi sama siapa aja. Kojiro aja bisa patuh sama lo, padahal dia itu berwatak keras kayak lo sendiri. Apa orang lain ada yang nyamain kayak lo? Ya, ada. Tapi gak di tim ini."

Matsuyama menghela napas panjang. Dia masih belum puas dengan jawaban Midori.

"Hikaru, gue tau kalo lo bete diomongin yang jelek gitu sama teman-teman lo. Lo udah perjuangin mereka, lo udah picu semangat mereka, tapi masih ada yang ngata-ngatain lo. Biarkan saja orang-orang begitu. Kayak mereka mampu aja jadi kapten, heh..."

"Gue emang jengkel banget, makanya gue gak mau balik ke asrama dulu. Mereka gak ngehargain gue. Jadi males gue berurusan sama mereka."

"Ya udah, lo jangan ngambek lagi. Sampe pelatih tau, woooo berabe dah. Trus satu lagi..."

"Apa?"

"Kalo ada apa-apa, lo omongin sama kita. Kalo ada masalah gitu sih, lo omongin internal lo aja dulu. Tapi kalo gak bisa ya, baru kita rembukan bareng-bareng. Jangan kayak gini, lo aja udah lemah mental tadi. Lo kan bisa curhat sama Taro atau Jun?"

"Hmph, iya deh." Matsuyama hanya mengucek rambutnya. Segaris senyuman kecil di bibirnya sudah membuktikan kalau dia sudah merasa tenang.

"Makasih ya..."

"Iya. Nanti lo temenin kita analisis strategi tim ya? Biar impas..."

~000~

 **-END-**


End file.
